Meddling in Mycroft's Plans (tr)
by MaisieW
Summary: [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] Molly et Mycroft ont FINALEMENT décidé qu'il était temps de consommer leur relation... Mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu.
1. Tes relations sont toujours les mêmes

Bonjour cher lecteur, voici donc une autre fiction de la talentueuse **Wetislandinthenorthatlantic **(sur **Archive of our own**). Vous pouvez trouver la fiction originale en suivant ce lien: ** archive of our own works / 6153928 **[enlevez les espaces] **  
**

Avant toutes choses voici quelques petites informations: Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas. Je la traduis avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Cette fiction est classée comme **M****ATURE **cad qui comporte des scènes "sexuelles ou violentes". Je le fais **par mesure de sécurité **pour toutes celles et ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec ce genre de scènes. Personnellement, je les qualifie plus de sensuelles mais je préfère prévenir que guérir. **  
**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas de traduction mot à mot.

Cette fiction est aussi postée sur Archive of our own et Wattpad.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour donner votre avis.

Bisous & Enjoy xx

**##########**

Sherlock détestait être convoqué par Mycroft. Cela signifiait généralement que son frère allait être paresseux et lui faire faire tout le travail. Un profond soupir fut émis par lui alors qu'il s'assit sur le canapé en cuir dans le bureau de la maison de Mycroft. La situation que son frère décrivait nécessitait de faire les cent pas, beaucoup, beaucoup de pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, Sherlock commença à se promener dans la pièce en plusieurs lignes droites.

Soudain, une minuscule photographie dans un cadre argenté sur l'une des étagères attira son attention. Sherlock s'arrêta brutalement pour l'examiner. Le sujet de la photo était Molly. Elle s'était fait prendre alors elle lançait « Le Regard ». Le regard que Sherlock recevait quand il lui demander de lui avoir une douzaine de gros orteils gauches. Le regard qui disait « Tu es fou de demander, mais bien sûr que je le ferai ». Sherlock soupira à nouveau. Oui, il savait que Mycroft et Molly sortaient ensemble. Oui, il leur avait donné sa bénédiction. Mais quand même – il était le petit frère et se demandait ce qui avait été dit par quelqu'un pour avoir « Le Regard », qu'il convoitait tant et ça le rendait maintenant fou.

\- Alors Molly et toi.

Sherlock montra la photo.

\- Sherlock nous discutons d'un sujet vital pour la sécurité nationale – concentre-toi.

Mycroft fixa son frère d'un regard très sévère en levant le regard du dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains.

\- Je sais. Nous y reviendrons. Toi et Molly. Ça se passe bien ? Sherlock fit à Mycroft un petit sourire hypocrite.

Mycroft ferma ses yeux ne voulant pas voler par-dessus son bureau et frapper son frère. Après toute une vie d'interruptions, il savait que la seule chose à faire était de répondre à la question de Sherlock et espérer qu'il aurait encore du temps pour obtenir l'aide dont il avait besoin.

\- Bien. Bien. Tout va bien, répondit Mycroft avec un sourire forcé.

\- Rappelle -moi depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?

Sherlock fronça son nez en essayant de se souvenir.

\- Trois mois demain, répondit Mycroft avec une désinvolture forcée. Maintenant revenons à l'affaire qui nous occupe...

\- Bien sûr ! C'est la photo de la 9ème semaine !

Sherlock coupa Mycroft en frappant dans ses mains et bondit sur le bureau de son frère.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

\- Et où veux- tu en venir ?

\- Rien, juste le simple fait de remarquer que cette relation suit ton schéma habituel.

Sherlock eut un sourire narquois pour Mycroft.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Mycroft, confus.

\- Tu es tellement obsessionnel que tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais.

\- Faire quoi Sherlock.

Mycroft frotta son visage avec ses mains.

\- Continue avec ça. J'ai besoin de ton avis sur le problème de la situation nordique, pas sur ma vie personnelle.

\- C'est choquant de penser que tu ne remarques pas que tes relations fonctionnent comme des horloges.

Sherlock tourna son visage vers le haut et commença à parler avec un regard lointain.

\- Semain déjeuner avec elle tous les deux jours. Semaine 4, ajouter deux diners. Semaine 5 le travail t'amène hors de la ville, l'absence comme on dit, fait grandir l'affection du cœur.

Avec les dents serrés, Mycroft regarda Sherlock compter les semaines de passées sur ses doigts.

\- Semaine un déjeuner par semaine et quatre diners. Prendre aussi une photo sur le vif et la mettre dans ton bureau, petite mais dans un cadre cher. S'assurer qu'elle le remarque. Semaine 10 à 12 Continuer la routine déjeuner et diner mais y ajouter une soirée culturelle – du théâtre à cette période de l'année, bien sûr. Et à la fin de la semaine 12 –

Sherlock retourna à la douzaine de feuilles de papiers dans la pile sur le bureau de Mycroft, retirant un reçut pour un article de lingerie très cher.

\- Qui est demain – diner dans un trois étoiles puis vous vous retirez dans un des meilleurs hôtels de Londres pour consommer votre relation. Pas très créatif mais probablement assez efficace tout de même. J'espère que tu les emmènes tout de même dans des restaurants et hôtels différents. Si non – c'est de mauvais goût.

Sherlock donna à son frère un regard très suffisant.

Mycroft dut faire un effort supplémentaire pour garder son expression neutre. Il ne donna aucune indication que Sherlock avait tapé en plein dans le mille en racontant l'histoire de sa relation avec Molly. Prenant une profonde inspiration et avec une indifférence passive qu'on ne trouve que chez les frères et sœurs adultes, il répondit simplement :

\- Et alors ?

\- Rien.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Bonne chance pour demain. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Assure-toi d'avaler beaucoup de glucide au diner. Ils t'aideront pour l'endurance. Prend peut-être une bouteille de Lucozade (1) avec toi pour la mi-temps. Elle apporte les quartiers d'orange ou c'est toi ?

\- J'ai l'intention de coucher avec Molly pas jouer au football avec elle, répliqua Mycroft sèchement.

\- Oh ouai. C'est vrai. Il y a une différence ? Sûrement. Peut-être que tu pourrais me dessiner un diagramme un jour. Ecoute, je dois y aller. J'ai des choses à faire.

Sherlock sembla soudain très préoccupé.

\- Sherlock tu ne peux pas partir maintenant ! A propos de la situation, cria Mycroft en tenant son dossier.

\- La voiture que tu cherches est garée dans un entrepôt à Oslo. Elle a été repeinte deux fois, noire puis bleue. Le contenu de la boite à gants te mènera à l'homme que tu cherches.

Et sur ces mots Sherlock fit demi-tour et retourna à Baker Street.

Il avait quelque chose de très important à faire et il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

**########**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que Mycroft aurait dû se taire un peu plus... Sherlock est bien trop pressé. **


	2. A mesure que les semaines passent

Bien que Londres compte actuellement 5 000 restaurants, grâce à un système de notation sophistiquée basée sur la carte des vins, le pedigree du chef, l'atmosphère et les contrôles du conseil de santé, il n'y eut en fait qu'une liste de 17 restaurants dans lesquels Mycroft aurait accepté de manger.

Il ne fallut que 37 minutes à Sherlock pour trouver le restaurant que Mycroft avait réservé pour le lendemain soir. Il avait ensuite passé 41 autres minutes à téléphoner aux autres restos fréquentés par Mycroft où il avait l'habitude d'aller pour forcer la main et s'assurer que les futures réservations faites pour Mycroft Holmes seraient aussitôt transmises à Sherlock.

Une fois qu'il sut le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous le lendemain, Sherlock se mit au travail. Il défit tout le travail acharné de Mycroft sur le problème nordique.

L'après-midi suivante Mycroft se retrouva plongé dans une crise qui menaçait de dégénérer en un véritable incident international.

Malheureusement, le diner dût être annulé.

Les trois diners suivants suivirent le même schéma – Sherlock fut appelé par le restaurant l'alertant de la réservation. Il s' "arréta" au bureau de Mycroft (en chemin pour un autre endroit beaucoup plus important bien sûr) juste assez longtemps pour voir ce que son grand frère faisait. Une fois de retour à Baker Street, il passait le reste de l'après-midi à s'assurer que tous les efforts de Mycroft se désintègrent juste avant la réservation du diner.

\- Voilà pour la semaine 13, pensa Sherlock intérieurement en sortant son téléphone et en barrant le troisième diner sur le calendrier.

La semaine suivante, Sherlock trouva le bureau de Mycroft vide. Une Anthea inhabituellement détendue lui fit savoir que Mycroft avait été appelé pour participer aux négociations sur la crise de l'UE. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que son patron remette les pieds sur le sol anglais pendant au moins 6 jours. A peine capable de contenir sa joie, Sherlock sortit son téléphone à l'arrière du taxi qui le ramenait à Baker Street.

\- Semaine 14 passée ! Nota Sherlock dans son agenda.

La semaine 15, Mycroft rentra sur le continent, de mauvaise humeur ce qui empira quand il découvrit que Molly devait travailler toute la fin de semaine. Le simple fait de la voir allait être un défi et le diner était certainement hors de question. Couché sur son canapé, soupirant de joie, Sherlock sortit son téléphone et nota : « SEMAINE 15 FINI ! ». Sherlock ajouta deux points d'exclamations – cette petite farce allait bien plus loin qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Vint ensuite une crise internationale authentique – personne ne l'avait vue venir – même pas Sherlock. Mycroft fit des heures supplémentaires – il n'eut pas le temps de manger à son bureau – encore moins avec sa petite amie. Alors que la semaine touchait à sa fin Sherlock explosa de rire face à son calendrier et écrivit : « Semaine 16 – Rien ! »

C'était sans précédent.

**#######**

Quand la poussière retomba sur la crise, Mycroft téléphone à Sherlock et lui demanda de venir. Pour la première fois depuis des années Sherlock ne résista pas. En fait il était désespérément curieux de voir comment Mycroft s'en sortait.

La vérité était que Mycroft n'allait pas bien du tout. Bien qu'il surmontât les hauts et bas de sa vie professionnel, il avait trouvé la perturbation de sa vie personnelle des plus troublantes.

Alors que Sherlock s'installait sur le canapé dans la maison de Mycroft il observa son frère qui était une épave. Il était tout à fait évident que Mycroft pouvait difficilement garder son esprit concentré. Il était lent pour répondre même aux questions politique les plus basiques.

Après une rapide discussion sur la situation espagnole, la raison réelle de la visite de Sherlock, Sherlock demanda causalement :

\- Comment vont les choses avec Molly ? Tout progresse comme prévu ?

Les vannes s'ouvrirent, Mycroft commença à vider son sac.

\- Non. Malheureusement ça ne progresse pas. En fait, pour tous les objectifs pratiques que nous avions retardé—nous n'avons pas réussi à passer la semaine 12.

Mycroft semblait furieux.

\- Je continue d'organiser un diner et puis le devoir appel au dernier moment. Rien de ce que je fais ne mène nulle part. Chaque fois que je me tourne il y a une autre crise à laquelle je dois faire face.

Frustré, Mycroft repoussa sa chaise de son bureau.

\- Je devrai déjà être en train de planifier nos premières vacances. Une photo de Molly et moi profitant de notre second weekend à faire des galipettes devrait être dans ce cadre.

Mycroft prit un cadre en argent vide dans le coin de son bureau pour le souligner.

\- Notre relation a désormais quatre semaines de retard et ça ne se rattrapera pas.

Mycroft mit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Je n'en peux plus de tout ça.

Sherlock regarda son frère. C'était probablement la plus grande défaite qu'il ait jamais vue de Mycroft. Pendant une fraction de seconde Sherlock se sentit désolé et envisagea d'interférer dans les plans du diner de ce soir, laissant finalement la nature suivre son cours.

Sherlock rejeta cette idée presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Les petits frères ne ressentent jamais autant d'empathie.

**#######**

Molly était en train de mettre sa seconde boucle d'oreille quand son téléphone sonna. Mycroft avait déjà appelé pour dire qu'il aurait 10 minutes de retard alors elle se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être.

\- Molly, maintenant que ton petit ami a annulé ton diner pour la sixième fois de suite, tu peux me laisser entrer dans le labo ce soir.

\- Um, ouai bien sûr. Je suis juste au milieu de quelque chose. Donne- moi 45 minutes ?

Les sonnettes d'alarmes se déclenchèrent. Comment Sherlock savait combien de fois Mycroft avait annulé leur diner ? Et comment savait-il que Mycroft était sur le point d'annuler à nouveau.

Il y eut un faible coup à sa porte. En l'ouvrant, Molly découvrit un Mycroft dans un état déplorable qui semblait être sur le point de pleurer.

\- C'est l'ambassadeur du Portugal. Un de ses enfants à été pris dans une bagarre dans un nightclub et a causé un léger, mais important, accident. Désolé n'est plus une réponse adéquate pour toi Molly. Il est désormais douloureusement évident que je suis marié à mon job ne laissant aucune place dans ma vie pour toi. Voilà, Mycroft tendit à Molly la mince boîte rectangulaire attachée à l'aide d'un ruban de soie. J'espère que ton prochain petit ami et toi apprécierez ce vêtement autant que j'espérais que nous le ferions.

Prenant un profonde inspiration Mycroft continua stoïquement.

\- Il est injuste pour toi de continuer avec cette farce. Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien plus attentif que moi Molly Hooper. Je te souhaite une vie heureuse.

Mycroft donna à Molly un chaste baiser sur la joue avant de rapidement partir comme un voleur sans la regarder dans les yeux.

**#######**

Un Mycroft Holmes très silencieux passa la nuit à Scotland Yard s'occupant de l'adolescent difficile et de ses parents hystériques.

**#######**

Après que Mycroft soit parti, Molly essaya le déshabillé, admirant le talent de Mycroft à choisir un vêtement qui lui allait parfaitement.

Le reste de sa soirée, elle la passa assise dans son bureau textant à Anthea pendant que Sherlock jouait joyeusement dans son laboratoire.

**#######**

**J'ai une furieuse envie de taper sur Sherlock mais d'un autre côté c'est tellement drôle... Pauvre Mycroft il est tombé très bas.**


	3. Les choses sont sur le point de changer

/!\ Passage à caractère sexuel ou contenant des propos sexuels. /!\

Cela faisait longtemps que Anthea n'avait pas vu Mycroft en si mauvais état.

Arrivant en retard avec un air de défaite, Mycroft s'était retiré dans son bureau et ignora toutes les tentatives de conversations pendant 45 minutes.

Se sentant désolée pour lui, Anthea lui apporta une tasse de thé avec un sucre et sa pâtisserie préférée à leur réunion de 10h.

Prenant une profonde inspiration Mycroft demanda à voix basse :

\- Anthea. Je réalise que c'est de nature personnelle mais – peux-tu s'il te plait – La nuit dernière – J'ai pu donner à Molly l'impression que je ne veux plus avoir de relation avec elle – et maintenant Molly ne réponds pas à mes appels – ou mes messages. Le système de vidéos surveillances – Elle n'est pas au travail – elle ne semble pas être à la maison. J'ai fait une erreur –

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur. Je vais libérer votre emploi du temps du mieux que je peux. La réunion de l'après-midi est nécessaire mais dès que vous aurez fini vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. J'espère que je retrouverais Molly et qu'elle sera disposée à vous rejoindre.

Anthea lança un regard confiant à Mycroft.

\- Merci, répondit Mycroft rapidement.

Une heure plus tard, Anthea toqua doucement et entra dans le bureau de Mycroft.

\- J'ai parlé à Molly, ces mots provoquèrent des feux d'artifices dans la tête de Mycroft, ses yeux pleins d'espoir. Apparemment vous avez accepté de vous occuper de Toby pendant son absence.

\- Vraiment ? Répondit Mycroft en soupirant et fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle semble penser que oui.

\- A-t-elle dit quelque chose d'autre ? As-tu expliqué mes actions ? Est- ce que –

\- C'était une brève conversation.

Anthea tourna son poignet pour regarder son poignet.

\- Il serait dans votre intérêt de vous occuper du chat maintenant. Vous avez tout le temps avant que le Premier Ministre arrive.

Mycroft était trop occupé à se plaindre d'avoir rompu avec quelqu'un et d'avoir ENCORE à s'occuper de son chat quand il mit son manteau pour remarquer le léger sourire sur le visage d'Anthea tandis qu'elle rangeait son bureau derrière lui.

Ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de Molly, Mycroft espéra désespérément qu'il pourrait retirer tout ce qu'il avait dit hier soir. Après avoir donné à Toby un bol d'eau fraiche, une petite gratouille derrière les oreilles et remplit le bol de croquettes, Mycroft s'assit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux pendant un moment laissant sa tête retomber en arrière alors qu'il inhalait l'odeur de l'appartement de Molly le gardant dans sa mémoire au cas où – et bien – juste au cas où.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit doucement la gorge devant lui, lui faisant ouvrir d'un coup les yeux et se redresser brusquement. Sa mâchoire se décrocha à la vue de Molly, portant le déshabillé couleur étain qu'il lui avait donné la nuit précédente, se tenir devant lui – avec en plus une robe de chambre et des kitten heels (2) assortis.

\- A propos de ce que j'ai dit la nuit dernière – Je suis désolé - Lâcha Mycroft quand il retrouva la capacité de parler.

Molly leva la main pour arrêter Mycroft au milieu de sa phrase.

\- J'ai pris des décisions concernant notre relation Mycroft.

Le ton de la voix de Molly était fort, ne laissant aucun doute que les choses changeaient radicalement. Il s'était préparé à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Nous sommes trois dans cette relation : toi, moi et ton job. Et même si j'aimerais que ce soit différent – il est évident que ton job a beaucoup plus d'attention que moi.

Un regard très coupable traversa le visage de Mycroft. Molly disait la vérité.

\- J'ai décidé que les choses devaient changer.

Serrant les dents Mycroft se préparait pour le discours de rupture. Il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même et il méritait chaque mot méchant qu'elle lui jetait. Mais le faire dans le déshabillé qu'il avait acheté – Molly ne jouait pas fairplay du tout.

\- Si on part du principe que ton job est ta femme, tu ne peux certainement pas en avoir une autre –

Mycroft déglutit difficilement attendant le coup final de la guillotine sur leur relation.

S'étant déplacée, pour se tenir directement devant Mycroft, Molly remonta la lingerie exposant une partie d'une culotte en dentelle assortie avant qu'elle ne bouge pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

Il était à l'agonie, voulant enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, mourant d'envie de la dévorer. Mais elle était assise sur ses genoux en train de rompre avec lui. Malheureusement il savait qu'il méritait cette cruauté.

Elle bougea pour chuchoter à son oreille :

\- Alors j'ai décidé de devenir ta maitresse.

Avant qu'elle n'aspire doucement le lobe d'oreille de Mycroft.

Un gémissement couplé à un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Ohmondieu.

\- En tant que maitresse... Les choses seront différentes.

Molly plaça une trainée de doux baisers dans son cou.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de m'intégrer à ton travail, parce que lorsqu'une réunion s'annule au milieu de la journée, je serai là pour te baiser sur ton bureau sous le portrait de la Reine.

Déglutissant difficilement, Mycroft essaya de ne pas gémir.

\- Et la prochaine fois que tu quittes la ville pour un voyage d'affaires je viendrai avec toi. Anthea a déjà demandé mon autorisation de sécurité.

N'arrivant plus à se contrôler Mycroft la tira dans un profond baiser.

\- Et sois averti, haleta Molly quand elle le repoussa et attrapa son téléphone.

Elle prit rapidement une photo très séduisante de leurs corps – elle assise sur ses genoux, le renflement de son pantalon clairement visible.

\- Quand tu entendras un texto arrivé pendant une réunion très, très importante, ce sera moi qui t'enverrai un sexto pour te rappeler ce qui te manque quand tu es avec ta « femme ».

La respiration de Mycroft devint laborieuse à cette pensée.

\- Ta prochaine réunion commence dans 55 minutes, on ferait mieux de s'y mettre, gémit Molly en tirant sans aucune honte la ceinture de Mycroft et en ouvrant son pantalon.

µµµµµµ

Mycroft retourna à son bureau 53 minutes plus tard, boitant légèrement, un sourire coupable sur le visage et des cheveux qu'Anthea dû remettre en ordre avant l'arrivée du Premier Ministre.

\- Où ça a été pris ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils quand il attrapa une photo de Molly et de Mycroft se tenant dans un marché avec des épices frais en formes de cônes énormes.

\- Istanbul.

\- Mais tu es allé à Istanbul pour le travail la semaine dernière ? Pourquoi Molly était là ?

\- J'ai peut-être décidé de l'emmener avec moi.

\- Mais tu n'emmènes jamais tes copines en voyages d'affaires.

Mycroft sourit simplement à Sherlock et haussa les épaules. Sherlock avait raison. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps pour les petites amies pendant les voyages d'affaires – mais pour les maitresses en revanche...

~ THE END ~

(1) Lucozade: Boisson énergisante

(2) Kitten heel: style de talon popularisé par Audrey Hepburn, classé dans les talons aiguilles.

Eh ben... Heureusement que Molly reprend les choses en main ! Il faut bien une femme pour contre carrer les plans des frères Holmes ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

**Merci à** **Wetislandinthenorthatlantic pour son autorisation et merci à vous d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire! xx  
**


End file.
